The Program
by ethan12
Summary: This is where I crate a program that opens up a portal and takes me and the gang to the world of bakugan. P.S The Person who guest the right answer on this story the will be in chapter two my next story the Lyoko Wizards. Review on chapter 3 with a name.
1. The Program Upload

Chapter 1

The Program Upload

My third day at Kadic, I think I should go down to the factory and try out a new program that I just thought of last night, before I go to the factory I should go to breakfast. After I thought of going to breakfast, I went down to the breakfast room and I got my food I sat with my new friends. After I sat down I quickly ate my break fast, and than I told the gang that I will be at the factory if they need me. After I told them what I needed to tell them I headed for the factory, after I put my tray up. So when I got to the factory I went to the computer and started on my program which only took 1 minute and when I finished the program, and pressed enter a portal opened right up in the lab, and than I pressed enter 1 more time, and the portal closed up. After I closed the portal I called the Jeremy and the rest of the gang to the factory. When Jeremy and the rest of the gang got to the factory I explained everything to the gang and after that I lanched the program and everyone execpt for Jeremy went into the portal.

**This story is in my point of view in case if you were wondering but I'm not good at telling if it is 1st 2nd or 3rd person.**


	2. The Bakugan World

The Baku-World

Once in the portal it seemed like hours before we were out of the portal, but once we were out of the portal we were in a world that looked weird, so me and the gang started looking around. After we were done looking around we heard Jeremy say that he saw something in our pockets, and he told us to check our pockets, so we all did. After we checked our pockets we pulled out marble looking balls. After we pulled the marble looking balls I told Jeremy and the gang that these marbles were called bakugan. After I told Jeremy that the marbles were called bakugan, I looked at my bakugan and told the gang that I have a Fusion Bakugan called Drelios, and than I looked at the gangs bakugan and I told them that they all had a trap bakugan called Tripod-Veetea. After we all knew what our bakugan were called we went exploring the world were we ran into dan.

**Fusion Bakugan:Two bakugan Put Togather  
Drelios: Drago and Helios Put togather**


	3. Warriors Meet Brawlers

Warriors Meet Brawlers

After we ran into Dan, he asked us all who we were, so we told him and he to us to his friends the Bakugan Resistance and thats when we got are Gauntlets for us to battle in New Vestrioa. After we all got our Gauntlets, we all agreed to help out the Bakugan Resistance so that they can free the bakugan. So after we all agreed to help out our new friends we started on for Betta City to destroy the demention controller, but on the way to Betta City we ran into some Vexo, so I decided to battle the Vexo. After I challenged the we powerd up our Gauntlet and we both said "Gauntlet Power Strike". After we said Gauntlet Power Strike, I threw out Drelios and my opponent threw out Haos Nemus and than it was my turn to attack. After we threw out are Bakugan and it was my turn to attack, I attacked Dark-Pryo Shelter- Bomb. After I attacked it was my oppents turn to attack and he attack with that did only 1% damage to Drelios after that I attacked with Shield-Bomb which does 20% damage to my oppent, and protects me with a shield. After that my oppent did an attack that did 50% damage to my bakugan. After that I got tired of this long battle so I attacked with a Triple ability which was Doom-Bomb Plus Doom-Strike Plus Tripple Power Strike, which takes out all of my oppents life points and makes all the life points to me. After that I won the battle and Gained 10 New Bakugan. After I won the Battle we started for Betta City again. When we were half way there we stoped for lunch. While we were eating lunch I challaged Dan to a battle and he agreed. When we started to battle I got a call from Jeremy saying that he is coming to New Vestrioa. After Jeremy told us that he was comming to New Vestrioa I told him to stay incase Xanna Attacks, because his laptop does not have my program. After that he agreed. After he agreed me and Dan got to our battle, during the battle we throw out our bakugan, Which Dan throw out Drago and I throw out Drelios and I used Super- Power Strike which made me win Rhight away. After my battle with Dan Jeremy called me and said Xanna just attacked, and he said that he was going to oppen the portal to take us back to our world to send us to lyoko. After that I told him there was know need to do that because the portal could take us straight to lyoko and I had a laptop that already had the Program on it with me. After I told him that I took out my laptop and opened up the Portal and the gang jumped in, and to our surprize Dan, Baron, and Shun also jumped in to the Portal. While we were in the Portal we were in there for a long time, when we saw the exit we go t out of the Portal and we were in Lyoko.

**Sorry that this chapter is short but there are some big things in the next chapter that would not be a surprize if I put them in this chapter. There are two surprizes in the next chapter anny one who guess the two surprizes will get to be in the next chapter or story it depends on what My next story or end of my next chapter is about.**


	4. In Lyoko

In Lyoko

After we got out of the portal we found ourselfs faced to face with none other than X.a.n.a himself, and William right by his side, and than Dan pointed out that our bakugan were no longer in marble form, and than X.a.n.a challenged me to a bakugan match were there would be three rounds and he will use his monsters, william or he could battle himself, and I can battle my self or use my bakugan, or one of my teammates. After X.a.n.a told me what I can use to battle him I asked him " can I go to a non-activated tower" and he said "yes". So after that I went to the Way-Tower and then Jeremy asked me "What are you doing" and then I said " Jeremy you are just in time, now open the portal when I say so, Now, and Jeremy opened the portal, and then I said Jump in" and Jeremy did and he then found himself in the Forest Sector of Lyoko while me and every body else was in the Mountain Sector. After Jeremy found himself in the forest sector he went to the way-tower and went to the forest sector, where he met us. After Jeremy met us in the forest sector the battle between me and X.a.n.a started, and I threw out my Drelios and X.a.n.a sent out the Scyphozoa for later on in the battle, and the battle begin. After the battle started I sent out Drelios and X.a.n.a sent out a flying manta and I told Drelios to use Doom-Destruction which destroyed the flying Manta. After X.a.n.a lost the first round he sent out a Krabb and I stuck with Drelios and I used a secret attack called Destruction-Universe and snapped William out from X.a.n.a's Ccontrol and then he got devirtulized, but X.a.n.a did not know that whilee we were battling Aelita and the rest of the gang was of to deactivate the tower, and now X.a.n.a sent out the Scyphozoa and I told Drelios to use Dimond-Shield Cutter and Dreliozs defeated the Scyphozoa, but when I looked back at the activated tower I saw all the others except Aelita get devirtulized and then I saw her get captured by the Scyphozoa, and when I ren toward her I got devirtulized and then I found myself back on New Vestroia along with the others that went to lyoko rom New Vestroia, and then Jeremy called and said "hey Ethan check the porta , because it is not working here" and I said "Okay" and then I tested the portal and with no luck it did not work and then I looked around and I could not find Aelita, and then I called Jeremy and said "hey Jeremy is Aelita there and if she is not check Lyoko and then check if the scanners are working" and he did just that and he called me back and said "the scanners are not working, the tower is still activated and Aelita is under X.a.n.a's control and both of us have no way to or on Lyoko" after that I checked another means of tranportaion Dan's Drago and he could not even open up a Dimenstional portal.

**Sorry if this chapter is short, but this is getting some stuff that goes into the next chapter and if you are wondering there is either going to be 8 or 10 Chapters in this Story.**


	5. The Dimension Lock

After we tried Drago's dimenional gate and faild to open a portal, jeremy called us and said "some how X.a.n.a locked all possible access to lyoko". After Jeremy told us that we all got worried. Mean while on lyoko Aelita was under X.a.n.a's total control, which she used her creativity to create a dimensional lock on lyoko. After she locked up lyoko she went to go activate all the towers on lyoko and the replikas which she used her creativity to activate the towers on the replikas. Back on New vestroia, the lyoko warriors and the brawlers were worried about Aelita and then Jeremy called and said that he is going to send William to New Vestrioa, along with a type of usb cable that can give the Bakugan Resistance their own lyoko code so that they want be affected by the Return to the Past trips. After Jeremy told the entire gang the portal opened up and William came out with the usb cable and 6 laptops one for each of the Battle Brawlers so they could keep in touch with the lyoko gang. After the gifts were given to the Brawlers he told the gang what he thinks X.a.n.a's plan is and he said that he thinks X.a.n.a wants to merge Lyoko and Earth with New Vestroia. After William was done telling the gang his theory of X.a.n.a's plan, the rest of the gang was opened mouth in shock. While the gang was open mouth in shock, Jeremy called and said that william had his own bakugan and that he was coming to New Vestroia. After Jeremy told us that he was coming to New Vestroia, he opened the portal and he appeared in the sky above a stack off sharp rocks but landed safley, and then he and William pulled out thier Bakugan for me to identify thier Bakugan. William had a Darkus Drago and Jeremy had a Haos Infinty Helios. After I identifyed thier bakugan they all loked at me wierd of Jeremy's bakugan's name. All of a sudxen thier was huge earth quake, and then the Bakugan poped out of their marble forms while a tower formed out of no where. Mean while on lyoko, Aelita just finished activating all of the towers for her new master. After Aeltia activated the last tower, she got up and jumped into the digital sea and reappeared back on lyoko. After she reappeared on lyoko she summoned her new vehicle that X.a.n.a had created for her called the over cycle that looked like a pink and black motorcycle with red outline, black wings and the eye of X.a.n.a on the hood of it, and flew of to Sector X.a.n.a a secret sector that X.a.n.a made hidden within sector five. After Aelita entered the secret sector she went to the nearest enter face and created a new monster 50 times worse than all of the monsters combined called the sriek'a'zoa, which it's power is that it can travel to any dimension and kill any body, even if the are in or on lyoko, the will still die if hit by the sriek'a'zoa. Sorry if this chapter is short I wrote it on a phone.


	6. The Dimension Storm

Chapter 6

The Dimension Storm

After the tower formed out of no where, it activated. After the tower activated, Xana sent 100 mega-tanks, 200 krabs, 100,000,000,000 bloks and 999 scyphozoa's to guard the tower. After the monsters appeared, they all started fireing at the Restiance and Lyoko Warriors, who in return used thier bakugan to battle them, all except Jeremy, who was in the Restiance transportation, so he can work on a new program.

Mean while at Kadic, Jim and all the teachers were searching for Aelita, Yumi, Ulrich, Odd, William and Jeremy. Jim went to Jeremy's room, and when he entered he saw Aelita in a computer with black smoke around her. After Jim saw that he ran out of the room.

Mean while on lyoko, Aelita was getting a new outfit, which was black with pink outlines, with black wings made out of black and pink smoke, while the eye of Xana was on her hands, chest ond forehead. After Aelita got her new outfit, she made it possible for her and Xana to be able to leave and enter lyoko, and then she opened a portal for the monsters to invade earth and New Vestroia.

Mean While at Kadic, a tower formed in front of the academy and activated, and Xana sent all of the monsters he had left, except the shriek'a'zoa, to guard it. When the monsters appeared, Jim was the first one to see them and attack. While Jim was fighting the monsters he had a strange vision of fighting the same type of monsters before. After the vision was over, Jim could tell that it was from the past.

While on New Vestroia, everybody was trying there best to destroy all of the monsters. Jeremy was almost finish with his program, but every time he tested it, an error always occured, but after the last error occured, a screen appeared with a DNA sequence which showed that Jeremy and Dan were long lost brothers. After that, Jeremy went to working on his program again. Mean while, I was using Drelios's special ability's, which are called Death Torrent and Gyro-Death Torrent, while Death Torrent cause a instant death tsaunmi to wipe out the opponents, and Gyro-Death Torrent cause an Instant death tornado, which took out half of the monsters, but a dimensional twister sent the monsters to Earth.

After Jim figured out that his dreams and visions were from past, he went back to Jeremy's dorm to see Aelita and a wierd looking eye sending out towers and the monsters. After Jim saw that, he went to go tell Mr. Delmas, who in turn told Jim that he needed some sleep, because he is sounding like a lunatic. After that, Jim went to defend the school, by. grabbing a nail gun, and shooting the monsters in the eye of Xana. While Jim was fighting the monsters 999,999,999,999 mega-tanks surrounded jim and fired. After Jim got blasted by the mega-tanks, he went to his dorm and went to sleep, where he had a strange dream about Aelita, Jeremy, Xana, and a virtual world called lyoko.


	7. Jim

Chapter 7

Jim

Jim was at a facctory with Jeremy, while he was watching Jeremy materlize a girl named Aelita. After Aelita was materlized they all went to the main frame of the super computer to turn it off. After they turned the super computer off Aelita fainted so they cut it back on. After they cut the super computer back on, Jim woke up with a look of horror on his face. After Jim woke up he followed a path that he seen in his dream to the factory, and then he went to the computer screen and started up a timed virtulation and then he went to the scanners and got in. After Jim got in the scanners he got scanned but instead of going to lyoko he appeared in New Vestroia with a diffrent outfit, that was red and black and his weapon was a sword that can control his oppents and enemies, his powers were being able to travel at the speed of light and he can take over another persons body (if sent any where by the scanners you will be in your lyoko outfit).

Mean while on New Vestroia the lyoko gang and the Bakugan Restiance were trying to deactivate the first tower. Then all of a sudden Jim appeared infont of every body in his lyoko outfit. After Jim appeared they all asked him how he got here and he said "I rather not talk about it ". After he said that, they all went to battling the army of monsters that Xana sent to gaurd the tower. While they were battling the monsters I went in the first tower and deactivated it. After the tower was deactivated, all of the bakugan returned to marble form, but the tower remained where it was. Jeremey asked Jim if he got here through the scanners and Jim said yes.

Mean While Xana was getting ready to face his brother, _flash back, Xana was on the verge of death, while computers were the only thing keeping him alive, then a guy named Franz Hopper came in and said "I can help you, but first you must agree on doing it" and Xana said "yes". After Xana said yes, he and Franz went to a factory, and Franz told Xana that he was going to turn him into a Multi-Agent Program. While Xana was being transformed an error occured and transformed him into a virus. After Xana was transformed into a virus and sent to lyoko, he put all the blame on his brother and said "I will get my revenge on you brother", end of flash back. _Now Xana was back and ready to get his revenge on his brother.

Back on New Vestroia, everybody was sitting around a campfire,Jeremy and Jim were talking, and Jim told Jeremy that he will keep thier secret if they let him go and battle on lyoko to help them and Jeremy said "ok". William and Ulrich were brawling with their bakugan to try and Impress Yumi, while she was just letting them do it for her entertament, while Odd was just cleaning out the Restiance of all their food. While Ulrich and William were battling, they did not see Ace go up and ask out Yumi, who quickly said yes to him. The sound of Yumi saying yes, got both William and Ulrich to make a truce and turn on Ace,who in turn, threw out his bakugan for defense. After that happened Mira and Yumi started battling, all because Yumi said yes, to going out with Ace.

**I bet no one can guess who Xana's brother is. Also I bet know one can guess what will happen at the end of this story or who will win this battle. There will be 10 chapter's to this story.**


	8. A Family Bond

Chapter 8

A family Bond

While Mira and Yumi were brawling, Jeremy went over to Dan, and told him, that they were long lost brothers. After Jeremy told Dan that they were brothers, Dan said " I always knew, but my mom told me to keep it a secret". After Dan said that, Jeremy asked Dan if he wanted to battle, and Dan said yes. After the battle stared, Jeremy used the ability Chaos Infinty Slash which took out have of Dan's life gauge. After that Dan used the ability Doom Core Destruction, which took out all of Jeremys life gauge. After the battle was over, Jeremy's laptop beeped, and it said it had all of the data, that it needed to complete the program that Jeremy was working on.

Mean while, Ace was waiting on Yumi to finish brawling with Mira. Mira used the ability called Magma Death which did 99% of damage to Yumi, who in turn activated the ability called Death Bond, which did 100% damage to Mira, who lost the battle.

Mean while, with Jeremy and Dan, Jeremy was almost done with his progran, but he was missing two pieces of data for it. Jeremy was frustrated that he could not figure out what the missing data was. While Jeremy was frustrated, Dan went to the computer, and hooked up his and Jeremy's gauntlet, and then the computer beeped, saying that the progran was complete. Jeremy looked up at the computer, and jumped up in joy at the completion of the program. After the program was complete, Jeremy told everybody to meet him at the, still burning camp fire.

While at the camp fire, Jeremy gave all of the girl's star shaped braclets, and the boy's moon shaped braclets, he told them, that the braclets will put them in and out off their lyoko outfits. After Jeremy gave everybody their lyoko bracelets, he said "If you are in your lyoko outfit, and go to lyoko, you will be in your earth clothes on lyoko, and vice versa". After Jeremy said that, everybody said "ok". After we all said ok, everybody started to make s'mores.

While everybody was making s'mores, Jeremy and Dan told everybody that they were brothers. After Dan and Jeremy told everybody that, Shun spoke up and said "Dan I always knew you had a brother". While everybody was talking Ace went over to Yumi, and they snuck off, into the vehicle, and into Aces's room. Mean while at the camp fire, everybody except Shun was shocked, when they found out that Dan and Jeremy were long lost brothers.

Mean while on lyoko, Aelita and Xan were sending out monster's left and right. Xana was sending monsters to Kadic Acadamey, Gamma City, in New Vestroia, and in a new sector on lyoko, called the Battle Arena Sector for his and the Lyoko Warriors final battle. The Battle Arena Sector, is a big Sector that consist of 1 huge platform surrounded by a energy field, 100 small platforms underneath the biggest one, 500 towers and the digital see right under the last platform. Xana was activating a tower in his home replika and completely merging Lyoko and Earth with New Vestroia.

Mean while on New Vestroia, everybody felt an earthquake and looked up at they sky and saw Lyoko and Earth zooming in to merge with New Vestroia.

While on Earth, everybody saw Lyoko and New Vestroia merging with Earth.

Xana was completely happy, because Lyoko and Earth were starting to merge with New Vestroia. While the three worlds were merging with each other, Xana called his newest creation, the Shriek'a'zoa, to get ready for the ultimate battle. Xana could not belive that he got this far with his plan, he looked back at all the time's that the lyoko warriors, had beat him in the past.

Mean while on New Vestoria and Earth, everybody could tell that there world was colliding with two other worlds. Xana could see the worlds merging togeather, and he said "I can't wait for the Lyoko Warriors to fail, because there is no way, that I can lose this battle, and then he and Aelita jumped into the portal to the new world that he had created.

Everybody was shocked when Xana and aelita came out of a portal, Aelita was still in her lyoko form, and Xana was in his eye symbol form. After Aelita and Xana came out of the portal, the Shriek'a'zoa followed them, along with all of Xana's monsters, and the the three worlds merged together permentaly, and then Xana floated over to Dan and Jeremy, who were in front of everybody, the humans, bakugan, and vestal's, and then Xana transformed into his human form, and everybody gasped at what they saw.

**I bet no one saw that coming, but who Xana's brother is, is going to be revealed in the next chapter and it is going to be a surprize, even if you think you know, who it is.**


	9. Rise of the Shriek

Chapter 9

Rise of the Shriek'a'zoa

After Xana transformed into his human form, everybody gasped, because he looked like Dan, but he turned towards me, and motioned for me to go near him, Dan and Jeremy, once I got over to him, Xana said Hello brorhers**(surprize, Dan and Xana are twins, Jeremy is Dan's long lost brother, and I'm Xana's brother).**

After Xana said hello brothers, everybody was shocked, including Shun. Xana then said "I bet yall three are surprized that I'm your brother", and then he explained how he can be, and how he is our brother. After Xana explained how he is our brother he snapped his fingers and the Battle Arena Sector, along with stands for people to watch the fight, appeared. After the sector appeared all the Lyoko warriors and the Bakugan Restiance, got zapped into the battle part of the sector, while everybody else got zapped into the stands so they could watch the battle. After the battle started, Xana sent Aelita to go and battle Jeremy, while 100,000 megatanks battle william, 100 bloks to battle Odd, 200,000 hornets to battle Ulrich and 100,000,000 kranklets to battle Yumi, and he battled the Restiance him self.

While we were battling Xana's monsters, we did not notice, that with every monster we destroyed, the Shriek'a'zoa got stronger. Aelita was using her new powers called energy smoke, which allowed her to totally manipulate Jeremy, into making him think that she was still good, until she charged at him, and struck him, with an energy field. I looked over at the Restiance, to see that there lyoko outfits, resembled there bakugan and their attributes. While we were battling, Jeremy was trying to get Aelita to come out of Xana's control, but to no avail.

The Bakugan Restiance were using their bakugan as their weapons, Dan and Ace used an ability called Dark Fire Tormentor, which would destroy the monsters in one hit, but not Xana. After Xana got hit with the attack, he threw out a bakugan, Darkus Destruction Naga (surprized, Naga's back and he's evolved, he looks like Infinty Helios, Titanium Drago, and the form he died in, all put togeather). After Xana sent out Naga, he activated the ability Destruction-Fly, which deals 80% of damage to every Pyrus and Darkus attribute, except the user of the move.

While in the stands, Mr. Delmas and Mrs. Kuso were rooting on the Lyoko Warriors and Bakugan Restiance.

Back in the Battle arena, Mira had got possed by Xana, through the Scyphozoa, and is attacking everybody, who is trying to stop Xana from his latest attack. Ace was helping Yumi up, after she got attacked by 1 very tuff kranklet, all because she got instantley teleported to Sector, right when she and Ace were about to kiss. I was helping the Restiance battle Xana, I was using Drelios's secret ability called **Death Overdrill and Death Over Kill**, which if used to much could kill Drelios, but it was his idea, to use the abilitys. Mira was battling Baron with a sword made completly out of earth, while Barin was using a sword, made completely out of light. Baron was winning the fight, but just by pure luck.

I was trying my best, to hold the ground against Naga, who in turn kept using the same abilitys, that he used before, but I could not figure out his pattern. I was wondering what Xana had planed.

Xana got Yumi, Dan and Jeremy near the edge of the sector, right above the digital sea, he kept pushing them towards the edge, so I went to go look, and to my surprize, there were no smaller platforms, beneath the side that we were all on, and then he pushed Dan, Yumi and Jeremy all into the digital sea, but only to be saved by Franz Hopper.. After Franz Hopper saved Dan, Yumi and Jeremy, Xana attacked him, and with the help of Naga, he killed Franz Hopper. After Franz Hopper got killed, everybody, that was in the Arena and fighting against Xana, attacked him, but all we manged to do, was lose 55 life points. After we lost 55 life points, we combined all our powers, but all we did were kill all of the bloks, but the blast was powerful enough, to destroy the Scyphozoa and every other monster, but strangely, it only destroyed the bloks.

**Franz Hopper died, Aelita is still possed by Xana, along with Mira. I bet no one thought that Naga would come back. One more chapter to go.**


	10. An unexpected Turn

Chapter 10

An Unexpected Turn

After the bloks, got destroyed, Aelita started to fight back, against Xana, but only lasted a short while. While we were all battling, Jeremy went to the edge of the sector, and pulled out his laptop, and he said " uh guy's, Xana has destroyed the Return to the Past program. After Jeremy said that, we all gasped in shock. After we gasped in shock I said "Jeremy, try to rebuild the Return to the Past Program", and he said "ok".

While Jeremy was working on the program, Xana sent out the Shriek'a'zoa to kill Jeremy, and it got ready to fire. When the Shriek'a'zoa, fired it's blast at Jeremy, Aelita came to her senses, and jumped in front of the blast. After Aelita got hit by the Shriek'a'zoa's blast, she fell on the floor of the sector, and died.

After Aelita died, Xana sent the Shriek'a'zoa to attack Jeremy again, which hit and killed Jeremy. After the Shriek'a'zoa killed Jeremy, Mira came to her sense's, and used the abilty called Magma Charge on Xana, but he deflected the attack and pushed Mira out of the sector. After Mira got pushed out of the sector, she tried to go back in but to no avail. When Mira could not get back onto lyoko she went to the stands, to watch the battle.

Mean while on lyoko, Xana and Naga were defeating the Bakugan Restiance and Lyoko Warriors, one by one. While Xana and Naga were defeating the Restiance and Lyoko warriors, they did not see that I was running to a tower, so I can activate it. When I got to the tower, I entered it and floated up to the top platform, and entered a code called Code:Upgrade, which upgraded the remaining Warriors weapons, Ulrich got two duel side katana's, Yumi got Nuclear Power Fans, Odd got a Laser Sword that can shoot Laser Arrows, William got a Nuclear Sword, and I got a huge Sword that can take out an opponet in one hit. Dan, Ace, Shun, Baron and Marucho all got the same weapon, but of their attribute, which were swords like Williams first Lyoko sword.

After everybody got their upgrade's, I came out of the tower to see a new monter that was 10 times taller than the Kolossus, with Laser Swords for hands, the eye of Xanna located every where on it, and nearly impossible to destroy, called the Kolonasus. After the Kolonasus was created, Xana used the ability Power Morph, to fuse Naga and the Kolonasus together. After Naga and the Kolonasus were fused together, Xana sent it to attack Dan.

Mean while with Yumi, a 1000 Mega-tanks swarmed around Yumi. Odd then came and stabed the Mega-tank's with his new sword. After Odd destroyed the Mega-tanks, Yumi said "Thanks Odd". After Yumi thanked Odd, he went to help Jim destroy Krabs (Jim did not get any upgrades). While Odd and Jim were destroying Krabs, another tower appeared that was surrounded by a pink aura. After the tower appeared, Xana was astonished to see that it was surrounded by a pink aura. After the tower activated, Xana tried to go deactivate it, with no luck. While the tower with the pink aura was activated, an army of Mister Puck's came and started to battle Xana.

Mean while, we were all fighting Xana's new creation, with no luck of destroying it. When Xana's new monster was about to defeat us, a mysterious pink and blue orb, came out of the digital sea, and defeated the Kolonasus and Naga. After the Kolonasus and Naga were defeated, by the pink and blue orb, it went into the digital sea. After the mysterious orb vanshied, I went to go and fight Xana, 1 on 1. While I was fighting Xana, the Shriek'a'zoa went and killed Dan. After Dan got killed the Shriek'a'zoa went to another warrior, so it can kill him/her. When Xana and I started to battle, Xana was sticking to his Super Smoke move, While I was using my Light Speed move, which lets me travle faster than light. After Xana and I got to our destination, we started fighting with our ultimate weapons, along with all our powers. When Xana started to activate alot of towers, I started to the the same.

After I activated a tower, I used it to freeze time in the field, and the time freeze efected Xana and all of his monsters. While Xana and his army were frozen, I told everybody that was fighting Xana to go to the edge of the sector. When we got to the edge of the sector, I used my interface ability, and entered the code, SCIPO. After I entered the code SCIPO, the transport orb came and took us to sector five. After we all got to sector five, I used my Interface ability to time the count down, and then we all went to find the key. When we got to the battle field of sector five, we got ambushed by 100 Creepers. While everybody was battling the Creepers I went to look for the key, I spotted the key on one of the Creepers, right where the eye of Xana was suppose to be.

After I spotted the key, I got out a fan like Yumi's old ones, and threw it at the Creeper, and hit the key. After I hit the key, a platform opened up in the wall, where we all went through. After we came out of the passage way, we found ourself at a stair way, that went up and up, so we all got on the stairs, which started to move like an esculator, once we steped on the stairs. The stairs went on and on, for what felt like 18 hours, when we finally reached the top of sector five. When we got off of the stairs, we were shocked to see a nest of black and **PINK **mantas, that has not yet hatched. Also we saw Williams Rokal, and Aelita's old Over Cycle, but we just went ahead, to the center. When we got to the center of this "STORAGE" area, an elevator opened up and sent us to Sector Xana. When we got to Sector Xana we found out who the Shriek'a'zoa was going to kill, and when we turned around the Shriek'a'zoa was right behind us, with Marucho in it's grasp, and killed him.

After Marucho got killed, we all got transported back to the fight. After we got teleported back to the fight, we realized time had been resumed, after we got teleported to Sector Five. After we realized Xana had reactivated time, he devirtulized everybody but me. After everybody, but me, got devirtualized, Xana and I went head on in the ultimate battle. While Xana and I were battling, he sent everybody that battled him and got devirtualized to a diffrent dimension. After I noticed my team mates were gone, I got out my ultimate weapon, my Infinty Sword, which was every weapon on lyoko combined into an ultimate sword.

After I got my Infinty Sword out, Xana deactivated all of the tower's he activated. After the tower's deactivated, nonthing happened, because Earth, Lyoko, and New Vestoria were completly merged together. When I got ready to attack Xana, he used a moved called smoke slash, and almost pushed me out of the sector. Xana used his smoke slash move on me again, and pushed me out of the sector and into a diffrent dimension, and everybody that died, disappeared into a diffrent dimension to. After we every body that faught against Xana, was in another dimension, the tower with the pink aura deactivated, and everybody that faught against Xana, that was still alive, was in a dimensional prison, while everybody that faught Xana, and died was in a dimension that was a mystety to us, and it seemed like Xana won the ultimate battle.

**It looks like Xana won this battle, also can anyone guess who the pink and blue orb is, who ever can guess the right answer will be in the sequal story A World of Chaos. Pearsonally Jeremy is my favorite character, but I wanted him to be with Aelita, so thats why I killed him in this story.**

Read and Review. The sequal will take place in the Mechtanium Surge Season.


End file.
